Secrets
by Rigiied
Summary: Numerous people have infiltrated the Recon Corps with the aim of revealing certain secrets. Secrets that are meant to stay hidden. The only people who know of those are Levi and Erwin. What will those people go through to get their hands on what they want? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – A new fic! I've been debating whether or not to write about SnK again as I had some ideas for One Piece as well, but I decided to write SnK and maybe OP later. Enjoy!**

**Rated T for minor language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the story-line or any of the characters, all rights reserved to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p>Levi was wandering around headquarters, he had been reluctant to do his paperwork so he had granted himself a break. As he watched the new recruits he sat down on a seemingly clean bench. Just a week ago new recruits had entered the Recon Corps. He had always hated the time when they arrived, but he had to admit … they were amusing to watch. Three years of training were hardly enough to survive outside the walls so the recruits were now undergoing some heavy training, in which most of them failed.<br>As he was gazing at the trees he felt a strange presence above him. Purely on instincts he shoved aside, just when a bucket full of water splashed down on the spot where he had been sitting mere moments ago. He fixed his bored eyes on the wet patch and sighed, he wasn't even going to try and look up to see where it came from, because he didn't care one bit.  
>Some of the soldiers had noticed the bucket flying towards the captain and were in awe by the speed of which Levi had removed himself from that bench.<br>That had been the second time someone had tried to bother him in some way, but he wasn't interested in childish games like that. He had more important duties to fulfill … like scaring the recruits. _Or making sure Erwin gets his precious paperwork on time_ – he added to himself soon after. He picked some dust off of his shoulder before he returned inside.  
>As he was nearing his room he noticed his door wasn't fully shut. Levi never forgot to shut his door.<br>He quietly approached his door as he tried to contain his growing rage. No one was allowed in his room, no one had ever been in the room he tried to keep as neat and private as possible. He slammed the door open and just as he did so he heard a soft grunt coming from behind it. His eyes darkening he put all his weight on the door, "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked menacingly to the, now partially flattened, figure.  
>"S-stop." The person coughed.<br>Levi showed no mercy as he put his back down even harder on the door. "I asked you a question, princess."  
>Levi only heard gasps and coughs as an answer, so he lifted his back from the door and let it slam shut. A small-built young man followed behind as he collapsed on the ground.<br>Levi crouched next to him and bore his gaze into the kid's. It looked like it was one of the recruits as he wore the Recon Corps' uniform.  
>"I c-can explain." The young man mumbled when he'd recovered from his not-so-friendly introduction with Levi's door.<br>"Humor me."  
>"Well, you see …" the kid started as he got up, "I was just walking around and like this thing …" he continued hesitantly and then when he had finally managed to stand upright he made a run for it, he sprinted through the hallway and went around the corner.<br>Levi stood still and looked around his room. He wasn't about to run after the recruit, his room needed to be sanitized first. Seeing it was mostly likely one of the recruits, he could handle him later. He sighed in frustration as he saw that most of his stuff was out of place and dirty boot prints adorned the floor. Cringing at the thought of all the filth the kid must have brought with him he started to clean.

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

"Did you get him?" A tall intimidating man asked his subordinate.  
>The subordinate shook his head as he looked straight in the man's eyes, "No, sir." He didn't dare to show any fear or weakness.<br>The man grabbed his subordinates shirt and pulled him up until he was just a few inches away from his face. "You're an idiot." He spat as he dropped the kid on the floor again, "Make sure you get to him. We need answers, and fast. I informed with one of the members of the Corps and it seems the captain frequently takes a stroll around headquarters at night. Don' t fuck it up."  
>"Yes, sir!" The subordinate said as he walked backwardly out of the small rundown house.<p>

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Levi rubbed the drops of sweat off his forehead as he contently observed his room, every paper was neatly stacked in the corner and the rest was squeaky clean – just how he liked it.  
>"Don't you have more important things to do than satisfying that insane obsession of yours?" A voice called from behind him. He didn't need to look behind him to know who it was, he kept looking around for any more spots he could've missed as he shot a retort at the spectacled woman, "Shut up. Don't you have more important things to do than annoy me with your unwanted remarks?"<br>"Well actually, I came looking for your stubborn ass." Hange replied dryly.  
>"Fantastic." Levi said as he finally turned around. Hange was leaning against the doorframe and she looked quite bored – which was unusual. He decided to ignore her sneering reply and shot a death glare at the woman instead. Hange was the only who felt relatively comfortable around him, though he was mildly surprised that she didn't even blink under his gaze.<br>After a few moments of silence, Levi sighed, "What do you need?"  
>"It's not really something I need, it's more like something you need to do." Hange stated, "I see you've stacked those papers very nice, but did you actually take a look at them? You know how Erwin is …"<br>Levi rolled his eyes, "And how is that any of your business?"  
>"Is it not?" she smiled playfully as she turned around and raised her hand, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."<br>Following her friendly warning, Levi took off his apron and looked at the documents in the corner of his room. Hange had been right, Erwin was pretty strict when it came to handing in documents in time. So, Levi took the stack and placed himself at his – now spotless – desk.

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

A dark figure crept past the inner walls of the Recon Corps' headquarters. He had screwed up earlier in the day and was now intent on getting to the captain. It was almost midnight and he had been creeping around for two hours already, but giving up was not an option. If he returned with empty hands … He shivered when he thought about that. After his run-in with his target earlier he had made sure not to underestimate him again. Despite his short stature the man had immense strength and presence, which made anyone feel like an ant.  
>He'd thought about his plan for quite some time, but he was fairly certain it would work out. He snickered as he crouched behind a thick bush, this would definitely earn him a promotion.<p>

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Levi rubbed his eyes as he signed the last documents. Pleased with his work he stretched his back muscles and glanced outside. It was near midnight, so he still had some time to take a stroll. Those walks were the only times he could truly relax and he really enjoyed them – one of the few things he enjoyed other than cleanliness.  
>Just as he was about to lock his door he decided he should take the documents with him and deliver them to Erwin already, this way he wouldn't have to worry about getting them there in the morning. He grabbed the map where he had ordered the documents in and left his room, making sure his door was firmly locked.<br>Levi paced quickly through the empty halls and stopped in front of Erwin's office. He saw light coming from the small slit under the door so he knocked and entered the office.  
>Erwin looked up and spotted the documents Levi was holding up. He nodded absently and gestured to leave it somewhere as he turned back to work. Without a word Levi went back outside and closed the door. Relieved he could finally go and breathe some fresh air he walked through the large gate at the front of the building.<br>Levi stood outside for a moment before he put his hands in his pockets and started walking. He had a habit of walking through the storage shacks, he didn't know why but he always had the urge to check up on them. As he walked through he noticed a few dirty boots thrown aside, exhaling deeply he shook his head at the sloppy recruits. He reminded himself to mention that to the training officers the next day, they really needed to keep an eye on their trainees.  
>He always liked walking along the walls. Nature on one side, civilization on the other. He liked the contrast and silence between the two. He stopped and looked up at the stars, enjoying the cool breeze that stroked his face.<p>

The man had been delighted when he saw the captain approach his concealed position. He fumbled with the heavy article he held in his hands and shook with anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel his wooden stick collide with the captain's face. All of a sudden he spotted his chance, he shot forward and was next to his target in mere seconds. With all his strength he let his stick strike the back of Levi's head.

Out of nowhere Levi felt a sharp pain in his head as he fell forward. He cursed at himself because he had let his guard down. Lesson one: Never let your guard down, wherever you are.  
>He sat on his hand and knees as he tried to focus on the shadow towering above him.<br>"Surprise surprise, princess." The silhouette scoffed as Levi felt something collide with his head again before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Yes? No? Maybe? Please do tell me if it's worth continuing! Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story! My toaster had given up on me T.T but now my dear computer is fixed so I hope it won't take so long anymore. Enjoy!**

The first things Levi became aware of when he started waking up were the ropes tightly bound around his wrists and the cold, steel chair he was sitting on. He wondered for a moment about where he was until he vaguely remembered being ambushed during his walk. He cursed to himself and tried to loosen the rope around his wrists. He opened his eyes to a slit and spotted a dark silhouette leaning against what appeared to be a door. His sight gradually became less blurry and his senses began returning to him.  
>"Don't even bother, you won't get them off. I made sure of that." The silhouette said menacingly.<br>Levi slowly raised his head and glared at the man. From the moment he had woken up he had been thinking about a way to get out of there.  
>"So I've noticed." Levi replied dryly.<br>The other man got up from leaning against the wall and slowly stepped towards him. He halted right in front of Levi and spat on the ground.  
>"Cut the attitude, princess." The man smirked, he'd longed for the moment to call the captain that, he'd probably been too out of it the first time. He knew he'd given up his identity, but he didn't care. He actually enjoyed it a little.<br>Levi glared, it was the recruit that had broken into his room earlier – if it was even a real recruit.  
>"What do you want, shitface." Levi growled.<br>"Oh no," the recruit said wiggling his finger back and forth, "not so fast. I'm not done with you yet." His eyes darkened as he hit Levi in his side with his foot.  
>Levi grunted as he fell to the floor, unable to soften his fall because his hands were still tied. He braced himself for the kick that would probably soon follow. The breath was knocked out of his body as he flew – with the chair – against the wall behind him.<br>"Now, now, Dan. Don't be too harsh, we still need him." Another voice said coming from the door.  
>Levi focused his eyes towards the voice and tried to steady his breathing. This was more serious than he'd thought at first. They obviously wanted something from him and he reckoned it weren't his cleaning skills they longed for.<br>"Pick him up." The man commanded Dan.  
>The young man followed his apparent superior's order and set Levi upright again, he then walked to the corner of the room and stood there smirking.<br>Levi turned his attention back to the large man standing in front of him, the room was badly lit and he couldn't tell who he was.  
>"Levi Ackerman." The man started, "I've waited quite some time for this moment."<br>"I'm glad at least one of us feels that way." Levi retorted. Just after he felt a fist collide with his face. Dan had come to stand behind him, still smirking his ass off. Levi shot him a death glare and reminded himself to try and stop from making his usual remarks.  
>"I sure do." The man continued, seemingly uninterested in Levi's answer. He slowly paced back and forth, "You know … I never would've thought about taking you, but your blonde friend would've been too obvious. Anyways," he continued on a softer tone, "you know something. Something I and several others want to know."<br>"The fuck are you talking about?" Levi asked, his annoyance reaching a new height.  
>"Oh, now, now … Don't jump ahead of yourself, captain." The man said softly, his eyes gleaming evilly in the dim light. "Don't want to spoil the fun, eh?"<br>The man stopped pacing around and straightened up, "I'll get back to you soon. There's some other duties I need to attend to right now." He diverted his attention to Dan, "I'll leave him to you, please make sure he's still presentable when I return." He then turned and stalked out the room.

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

When Erwin had stopped working, sunlight was already peering out through the window. He stretched and looked at the time, seeing it was nearly time to check on his troops he slowly got up. He looked disdainfully at the stacks of paper that still awaited him. Every year when the new recruits arrived the paperwork doubled, and he barely slept. Usually Levi helped him out with the recruits' forms, but it wasn't nearly enough for him to take it easy. He shook his head to clear his mind and made his way downstairs.  
>He heard the recruits training from within the building. Pleased with the sounds he went to check on the progress of the recruits. Most of them were already ready to take on the titans, but when you're ready, you're actually not.<br>He walked outside and subconsciously looked for his captain, who was nowhere to be found. In the back of his mind Erwin thought it was a bit odd. On days like these Levi was always found outside seemingly uninterested checking up on the progress of the recruits, just like he usually did if he had the time. Not worrying about it further he walked through the training recruits, helping them out here and there.  
>One of the recruits had caught his attention. He moved differently than the others, more like a professional and constantly seemed aware of his presence. He'd deliberately avoided the young man, there was something off with him. He'd decided to look into the papers later.<p>

"Commander!"  
>Erwin looked up from the carriage he had been checking and directed himself towards Hange, the one who had called him. He walked towards her and after her short but respectful salute she immediately stated her business.<br>"Sir! Do you know where Captain Levi may be? I have looked everywhere, but I cannot seem to find him."  
>Erwin slowly shook his head, "I have no idea where he is. He wasn't on the training grounds this morning either."<br>"That's not really like him." Hange mumbled in herself, "Anyways, I need someone for a project of mine and he's a perfect fit. You know …" She rambled on, using excessive hand gestures.  
>Erwin interrupted her before she could fall in her usual habit of talking about titans for hours. He lifted his hand to silence her, "Let me know if you find him." He said as he walked away.<br>"Yes, sir!"

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Levi was glad the annoying brat had finally gone away. He'd taken some more beatings, but after not reacting the kid had soon lost his interest. Levi sighed and felt blood dripping into his eyes, his hands were still firmly tied and there was no way of undoing the ropes.  
>The kid had mentioned things about his past, so he'd been breaking his head about the words he'd said. Seeing he couldn't get away, he'd better do something somewhat useful. <em>This is for my father, it's your fault I've become like this – that all of this happened<em> … The kid had said it over and over again. He still didn't know who the apparent boss was, though he did recognize the voice from somewhere.  
>Levi cursed out loud, he just couldn't figure it out.<p>

"Now, now, such a foul mouth." It sounded from the doorway. "I see Dan treated you nicely. He's a good kid, usable." He grinned, "Either way, I need you to go to sleep for a bit now." The man said as he slowly approached Levi, bearing a large stick.  
>Levi's eyes widened as he saw the man raising his hands and swinging the stick towards him. The force of the blow knocked the air out of his body and soon after he went limp, sinking off in the soothing unconsciousness.<br>The man turned and gestured other men to come in, "He's done. Take him to the base."

**A/N – I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I'm still thinking about the next move. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this! If you have the time, pleaseeee review. c: **


End file.
